Mithra
Mithra (''ミスラ, ''Misura), is a member of W.I.S.E as a part of their Council of Elders Appearance A mysterious figure with the appearance of a young woman,with red hair and wide double circle eyes with a open chest jacket, skirt with a chain around her waist, a horn around her neck and bangles. In the future, her clothing hasn't changed much except for some holes. She is also well-endowed with a curvacious figure. When Mithra's body began to crack, it looked similar to the alien lifeform within the Ouroboros Meteor that hit the Earth. After assimulating part of Quath Nevas, Mirtha lost her human body from the left shoulder to right waist due to an attack from Miroku; this forced her to create new mass with the alien subtance, resulting in a blobby base structure and six spider leg-like appendages on her back. Personality Strangely, she refers to people with the name of their PSI rather than their actual names. Recent chapter suggests that Mithra has developed an interest on Marie, who was captured and brought to Astral Nova by Vigo. She wants to take Marie as her next host. Sypnosis Past Miroku revealed that in the past Mithra was once human and had PSI and by the will of someone else (Quat Nevas). She soon replaced her body to become the messenger of Ouroboros. W.I.S.E arc After Miroku Amagi assembled the W.I.S.E. consisting of Grana, Junas, Riko, #03, and Eiji Kise, this unknown woman contacts him through telepathy to tell him that Yusaka has been killed. She tells Miroku that it is for the better since she knew that Yusaka would betray them some time in the future. Because W.I.S.E. has gained two more members in #03 and Eiji she explains that Yusaka's death is not a significant loss. Astral Nova arc Miroku uses telepathy to tell Mithra that there is a fierce fight outside and should come back to the Elder council cause its dangerous for her weakened body. She see's Vigo is not there and says to Marie that she has a nice body and it nice to meet her. after Vigo's talk with Marie she come in again and asks what's with the guard. Marie tells her to 'not come near her'. Mithra says Marie's got intiution as she reveals that she is not human and that she is from somewhere totally different. She then told Marie that she has been waiting for the day for a large amount of PSI to surround Astral Nova such as the one forming due to the battle. She attacks Marie and reveals that shes just borrowing the body thats she is in and as it's starting to breakdown Mithra says its time to replace intending to use Marie's. Vigo suddenly appears and stabs Mithra in the back and kicks her away asking what she intends to do with 'his material' referring to Marie. Mithra asks if he knows the consequence for attacking a senator and and he replies "I don't care" and reveals that the previous day he underwent Illumina Forge and attacks Mithra who easily stops the attack with her Burst ability. Mithra easily kills Eiji by taking out his core and says her race are the ones who gave them Illumina in the first place and explains to Marie how she knows Miroku. Shao and Kabuto comes to save Marie. The fight was unseen but Shao lost a arm from it and Kabuto had to use all his power to redirect her attack. She soon go's to where Miroku, Amamiya and Ageha is and says to Miroku he has worked hard. She then reavels her true plans and that she only needed energy for Ouroboros's true form, Planet Eater Quat Nevas which needed more energy in order to destory the planet and tricked Miroku into getting the needed energy. With this she turns back to her original form which is nothing more than a part of Ouroboro's true form. PSI Abilities Mithra Block.png|Block Destruction. Mithra Telekinesis.png|Telekinesis. Mithra Barrier.png|Barrier. Mithra Bonfire.png|Bonfire. Burst Block Destruction: Mithra has been shown using a very powerful Burst which allows her to break apart anything she touches into block like parts destroying it. With this ability she is untouchable to physical attacks as shown with Eiji as all of his attacks are physical putting him at a great disadvantage and she also used this ability to take out Eiji's Core. Telekinesis: Telekinesis is in essence the ability to move an object with your mind. Mithra displayed this ability when she threw Marie to incapacitate her. Barrier: Mithra is capable of creating a cylindrical energy barrier which she used to protect herself from Marie's telekinetic attack. Rise Proficient: Mithra is capable of enduring being stabbed and kicked by Vigo. She also possesses enough strength to physically subdue Marie. Trance Bonfire: It's complete abilities are still unknown. When using it she hovers above the ground while balls of fire float around her. Other than her telepathic skill, it appears that she can somehow track the lives of other PSI users, evidenced in her knowing that Yusaka died shortly after it happened. She is also aware of PSI users Dholaki and Shiner, telling Miroku that they still need to have them join W.I.S.E. Also, Bonfire seems to grant her some kind of precognitive ability similar to those of Kabuto and Elmore Tenjuin as she is confident that Yusaka would betray them, contrary to Miroku's belief. She is also able to sense PSI energy. Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E. Category:WISE Council of Elders